


Cheek Kiss

by destiny335



Series: 155 Types of Kisses [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, cheek kiss, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Derek rescues Stiles from a rogue werewolf attack and Stiles thanks him in the only way he can.





	Cheek Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 155 Types of Kisses and Their Meanings
> 
> Cheek Kiss - this kiss is often the preferred kiss for a first date or early on in a new relationship. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across their cheek.
> 
> Meaning - A friendly kiss saying, "I really like you".
> 
>  
> 
> ~NOT EDITED~

"Derek... I have two questions for you and you must answer them honestly. Okay boy?"

"Yes sir."

"One... why are you carrying Stiles? And two, why does it look as if he was attacked by some wild beast?"

"Uh... I can answer the second one for you. He was attacked by a wolf." Before Sheriff Stilinski could react, Derek quickly assures him, saying, "But it's not a big deal. I have it taken care of."

"You guys know I'm awake right? You don't need to talk about me as if I'm asleep or dead or something."

"Oh thank goodness you're okay Stiles! Now, how come you were in the woods and got attacked by a  _wolf_ out of all creatures?"

"Oh.. yeah... that. Uh... well..."

"Sheriff Stilinski, I don't think Stiles is capable to answering those questions. The attack must have affect him more than we thought. How about you just get a good nights rest and we can talk about this incident tomorrow."

Dragging Stiles up the stairs quickly, Sheriff Stilinski just stares at where they once were in shock.

"Thanks for saving my ass down there."

"It's nothing" Derek grunts out.

"What can I do to say thanks?" Stiles ask, feeling a bit guilty for everything that Derek has done for him.

"Nothing. Just... be more careful when hunting."

"Aye aye sour wolf!" And before Derek can even blink, Stiles pecks his cheek.

"Welp, goodnight."


End file.
